


I Told Sunset About You // Fan Novel

by ohgawditsal



Category: bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Billkin, Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul - Freeform, Emotional, Emotional Roller Coaster, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, PP, PP Krit, PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgawditsal/pseuds/ohgawditsal
Summary: A fan-made novel adaption of the series I Told Sunset About You.All credits go to the original screenwriters.
Relationships: Oh-Aew/Teh (I Told Sunset About You)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. I - Bangkok, 2564

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Told Sunset About You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715426) by Goy Arachaporn Pokinpakorn. 



**Part 1 - I**

**Bangkok, 2564**

_The light was like moonlight illuminating my heart_

_as calming water to soothe me when I’m tired_

_only you, so painful…_

_that I had to put out that light_

_on my own_

He took a deep breath as he looked down to the ground. As he sang his heart out to the song from his favorite childhood memory, the moderators clapped in joy, wide smiles on their faces.

“Excellent.

That was great, amazing”

One of the three moderators beamed.

“Let me ask you some things, okay?”

Teh nodded, blinking his eyes multiple times to shake off the character present just a moment ago.

“So Teh… you said that the reason you chose to perform this role was because of a friend

Am I right?”

He nodded softly in agreement. Eyes laid upon the moderator, fully invested in her inquiry.

“If you pass the interview and get the chance to see that friend again, is there anything you would like to say?”

Teh took a few seconds to think, taking his eyes away from her to fully focus.

“Hmm..” he closed his mouth in a hum. 

“I would say ‘Thank you’, I guess... 

For pushing me to overcome and get this”

This time around, the moderators had their full focus on Teh. Listening to him recalling the emotions linked to this friend. 

“Something like that” he finished off with a small chuckle. 

As they nodded due to the insight, another moderator continued the interview. 

“Let me ask one final thing.

Imagine that that friend of yours was now standing here right in front of you,

what would you say to him?”

“Close your eyes and picture him in your mind,”

Teh listened and slowly closed his eyes. 

“and search your mind for what you would like to say to him”

Pictures flashed through his head. Nostalgic moments filled his mind and embraced him with emotions from the memories he had never forgotten. 

“Whenever you see them clearly,

whenever you feel them,

you can open your eyes”

He gently looked up, tears pushing their way out, reddening his eyes. As he reminisced, the tears had no chance of staying in and the first tear left, sliding down his cheek. His nose became stuffy, but he tried his best to keep everything in by keeping his breathing as steady as possible. He gulped away the voice crack hidden in the back of his throat and looked at all three moderators before parting his lips to speak.

“I hope you get in” his voice muted, yet confident. 

Lips were trembling as he strained out the few words he never got to say to his dear friend. 

“Good luck” 

He sobbed with a smile, eyes wet in yearning tears. 

The moderators looked at him with parent-like smiles. A sense of proudness after the beautiful performance. 

As Teh left the audition, he hurried to call his mom. Her being confused as the why her son was fussing so much about this particular university in general. 

“Whoever wants to study acting, he’ll want to get into this faculty, Mom.

It’s the most popular for acting”

He paced around taking short, still steps in the corridor close to the audition room. His mom was still unable to understand but accepted it due to the happiness in her son’s tone. 

“How about the kids from Bangkok?” she asked.

“Do you think you’ll be able to beat them?”

Teh pondered for a second.

“Hmm…” 

He repeated his mom’s question,

“Will I be able to beat the kids from Bangkok?”

His eyes wandered from side to side, observing the uniformed students standing around the room. He smiled to himself and proceeded to sanguinely cover his mouth as he held the phone’s mic a tad bit closer so that he could whisper to his mom, without anybody else hearing. 

In Chinese, he spoke,

“ _But I think,_

 _I can._ ”

He giggled out of confidence, his mom exclaiming a playful sigh in response, it ending with a proud laugh. 

“Is your brother picking you up?” his mom asked, curious about her eldest. 

Teh hummed. 

“Hoon is picking me up in front of the faculty, Mom.

But I’ll go change now. I’ll see you soon”

“Make sure you send me a message when you are on your way!” she prompted. 

“Yes, Mom.

Bye-bye,” he finished in an assuring tone, not wanting his mom to worry about his travelings. 

Teh smiled at his phone as he hid it in the secret pocket of his bright red hanfu. The moment he looked up, a boy wearing a highschool school uniform caught Teh’s eye. He had just finished talking to what seemed to be a university professor. Bowing his head as he began to walk away. Teh knew who it was, and continued to look his way until the boy disappeared from his field of vision. Knowing he couldn’t do anything, Teh hurried to a bathroom to change before proceeding to go find his brother’s bus. 

A white A3 sign was stuck to the front glass next to the driver’s seat of the bus. With red it read “Thailand Easy Travel To Phuket”, the humid city, placed south-east of Teh’s home country of Thailand. 

Teh walked onto the bus and greeted his older sibling with a wai.

“Where do I sit?”

Hoon pointed to the window seat in one of the middle rows of the bus.

“Over there”

“Here?”

Hoon nodded as Teh began unloading his items on the empty seat next to him. 

“Teh, did you call mom?” Hoon asked.

“Not yet” Teh lied, sitting down on the window seat. 

“Call and tell her you’re on the bus already.

Tomorrow is your last day at school, right?”

Teh nodded at his brother’s question. Hoon placed his left hand on the luggage rack, resting the other on top of the seat reserved by Teh’s things. 

“Take a nap during this long ride.

Don’t play any games.” his voice slightly strict.

“How could I nap?” Teh questioned, taking his right earphone out of its case.

“Long rides give me back pain”

Hoon looked away, well knowing that his younger sibling wouldn’t be willing to give out his ear to listen. Thinking it was worth the shot, trying to act like a fatherly figure, Hoon continued with his job. He faced the other passengers and assured them all of a great trip. In the meantime, Teh had found his phone, both earphones placed comfortably in his ears whilst he searched for the original version of his earlier sung song. The sound of Skyline played as the 850km long bus ride began. 11 hours of traveling, with no percentile dedicated to sleep.


	2. I - Phuket, 2559

**Phuket, 2559**

Two boys were standing next to each other in front of a red bulletin board, searching for their names on the announcement paper pinned on the board. Fingers on the paper, sliding past each name to find their own. Admission into lower secondary school, Matthayom 1, at the age of 13, was a mark of the beginning of adolescence. Getting into the school of preference was a secured safe start. 

On the 10th line, the name Krittikorn Saetan was written in a clear, black font. Teh recognizing his formal name gave him a shock throughout his entire body, as he turned left to face his mother in excitement. 

“Mom, I got it!”

“Where? Where is your name?” she asked borrowing some of her son’s excitement. 

“10th place, I got 10th place!” he cheered. 

“You got in Teh!” his mom jumped in joy together with her youngest, as well as with her oldest who had just arrived next to them. Hoon patted his younger brother’s back and smiled at his family. The group of three radiating happiness. 

Standing by the bulletin boards still, was the boy left to himself after observing Teh and his family’s scene. As his curiosity took over him, he hurried back to observe the paper. Eyes looking through each line from the top paper, jumping down to the one pinned underneath. In the middle of the bottom page, the name Panwa Suramontha was printed. Oh-Aew, already having his parent’s on dial, gave them both a shock as he suddenly gave an outburst of pure relief. 

“Mom, Dad! I got in!” he beamed and jumped away from the board, giving the other future students a chance to read. 

As he neared closer to the other family, he could hear the mother boast about her son.

“My boy was one of the top spots, just like Hoon!”

The tallest male tried to keep his mom still and quiet, to stop her boasting.

“Take it easy, this is embarrassing”, he said as his mom continued with her proud talk. 

“It’s not! This makes me very happy” she shushed her eldest son. Him accepting defeat. 

“Today, let’s celebrate!” the father looked proudly at his son and placed his hand on top of his head, caressing his hair once. 

“Let’s celebrate!” the mother hurried to suggest before firecrackers began exploding, taking up all noise. The loud bangs scared Teh, and he quickly bowed down and covered his ears to block out as much sound as possible. Both his mom and older brother placed their hands on top of his ears, to help cover up more sound. Oh-Aew, who was standing by himself, repeated the action of covering his ears and hurried over to Hoon, who was surprised at the new addition to the family. After a short second of hesitation, he decided to pat the kid’s head in comfort, assuring him that he had nothing to be afraid of. Oh-Aew glanced at the boy in front of him. Both of similar age, wearing similar uniforms. He kept the eye-contact and gave him a short but welcoming smile. 

When the sound of the firecrackers ended, both boys kept their posture with both hands covering their ears. Hoon looked at the younger kid next to him, still slightly confused at his presence. Teh’s mom turned around as she noticed the child. Thinking he could become a friend of her son, excitement spread through her body due to the sheer sweetness in front of her eyes. 

“This is adorable”

She pointed at them both and gestured them to stay in place and position. 

“You’ll be spending time together for a long time”

She took out her phone from her pocket and quickly turned its camera on, facing the lens towards the boys. 

“Alright.

Look at the camera” she smiled and started to count down from three. 

The father gave Hoon a smile after his wife’s grin, whereas Hoon proceeded to move them both away from the frame. 

“Three, Two, One!” she took a picture of the two boys, their first recorded memory. Teh smiling brightly, whilst Oh-Aew still slightly confused by the sudden photography. 

Some time passed, and the first day of school began. Teh walked through the entrance of his new school. Looking around the unfamiliar area, where he was planning on spending some of his most important years. A few meters in front of him was Oh-Aew. Walking and observing the building and nature surrounding him. 

“Oh-Aew!” Teh shouted as he recognized his friend. He waved his direction trying to gain the other’s attention. 

“Hey! Teh!” Oh-Aew shouted back, happy to see his first school friend standing in front of him. He waved back and hurried over to him. Continuing the small talk and updates, they walked together to their classroom, placing their bags on the desks right next to each other, placing themselves on their new self-assigned seats. Behind them were three classmates, three boys whom they had earlier met during the announcement. The blonde one was Mod, whilst the two brunettes were Phillip and Kai. Having a phone in his hands, one of the boys suggested them to take a group selfie together. With no hesitation, all five boys posed ready for the camera.

“One, two three!” they all hurried over to look at the ridiculous photo they had taken and laugh at the funny faces every single one of them had made. 

“MoRaoYuLok” the name of their group. 

After school, they headed home to Teh and were all served a bowl of his mom’s signature Hokkien Mee. This quickly became an everyday occurrence, and something they all enjoyed. The Hokkien Mee was served as noodles, with the exception of Oh-Aew, who preferred his Hokkien Mee with rice vermicelli. As they ate, they were all placed in the living room, seated in different spots around the coffee table, in front of the TV. Fully invested in the story of the Chinese period drama playing on the screen. Its main character Yongjian fighting his lover in an epic duo, as its soundtrack was blasting on full volume. 

“Woah” Teh exclaimed, in awe of the performance in front of his eyes. 

_thousands of miles of river can never stop me_

_thousand meters wide of surging land only needs a turn in a flash, for me to reach it_

_thousand hours of time will make me reach it like a flying arrow_

_if a thousand light-years of galaxy and fate wronged me, but I won’t admit defeat, what should I do?_

_what should I do?_

As the final note played and Yongjian lifted his sword over the female, Teh stood up with full confidence and faced his friends. 

“Guys.

When I grow up, I’ll be the protagonist like Yongjian” he pointed at the TV and looked at the others, eager for a reaction. Philip, Mod, and Kai looked at each other, Oh-Aew looking at Teh. 

“You’d make a great tree” Mod bantered, following by laughs from Philip and Kai. 

Disappointed by the reply, Teh looked at his friends, slightly hurt. Oh-Aew glanced around at his laughing friends, remaining quiet as he looked back at Teh, who returned to his seat and continued to his Hokkien Mee. 

After his friends had left, Teh went up to his room and found a paper rolled and tied with a bow on his desk, with a tiny note stating nothing else but “To Teh”, handwritten. The font similar to the one owned by the guy with whom Teh shared his room with. He untied the bow and rolled out the paper, discovering it to be a poster of Yongjian. Looking at the gift with admiration, he found an empty frame and safely secured it before hanging it up on his bedroom wall. Taking a few steps back to appreciate his favorite character for a moment before running down to thank his brother for the gift. 

The next few days passed quietly at school, and MoRaoYuLok had one of their weekly visits at Teh’s place. Enjoying the usual Hokkien Mee. Teh himself was still affected by the words Mod had told him and decided to go to the balcony instead of watching the next episode of Sword over the Moon. Sitting on the railing with his bowl next to him, Teh kept his eyes on the wall in front of him, not noticing his friend sneaking up to him, still eating his rice vermicelli as he walked. Oh-Aew leaned back on the wall blocking Teh’s view. 

“When you become a protagonist, let me know.

I’ll be waiting to see” 

Teh looked at Oh-Aew, nodding at the sudden remark with a small smile. 

“Mmm” he assured, smile growing wider. Oh-Aew returned the smile, glad to see the discouragement fade away from his friend. 

“And how about you?” Teh asked. 

“What do you want to be when you grow up?” 

Oh-Aew thought for a second.

“Nothing” he answered with a chuckle. 

“When I start doing something, I get bored easily” he explained. 

“Oh”, Teh exclaimed in surprise.

“What? So you don’t have any dreams?” he asked, now curious.

“Like, being an astronaut, or something like that?”

Confident, Oh-Aew denied Teh’s comment. 

“No, thanks.” he nodded.

“Badminton player?” Teh continued.

-“Not the right for me”

“Swimmer?”

-”Boring”

“Tennis player? Scientist?”

-”I used to take extra science class, just for one week-”

“Really?” 

-”And I got bored, again!”

Teh sighed, amused at his friend. Who seemed to be so unsure, yet had no problem being it. 

“This weekend, help me practice as Yongjian” Teh changed the subject. 

“Deal!” Oh-Aew agreed, excited, and happy to help. 

On the following Saturday, in front of the Temple next to the Chinese school, Teh and Oh-Aew were fully devoted to their play. Teh as Yongjian, a pair of black pants as the long dark hair, and a red, oversized, long-sleeved shirt as Yongjian’s signature hanfu. 

“The penalty of betrayal is death” with a broom, tied up at the end to form what seemed to be a sword, Teh pointed the object at Oh-Aew who was sitting on the grass eating a bowl of Thap Thim Krop. 

“Sow what you reap”

Oh-Aew repositioned himself so he was on his knees.

“Hang on, Yongjian.

Please let me father go” he pleaded, his voice slightly monotonous as he tried his best to live out the character. 

“If you’re in my way, I’ll have to kill you” Teh pointed the broom away from Oh-Aew before pointing it back at him again. As their eyes met, Oh-Aew was unable to hold back his laugh, and let out a muffled chuckle, looking down to the ground, unable to take Teh seriously. 

“Don’t laugh!” Teh repeated his previous motion.

Oh-Aew stood up and ran over to pick up his own homemade sword, as Teh got into position, bending his right knee, and elbow, whilst stretching out his left leg and arm, lifting up his index and middle finger, to imitate the first battle scene he ever saw from Sword over the Moon. 

“If you say so” Oh-Aew continued the lines, before launching at Teh with his sword. Them fighting against each other, not forgetting the oh-so-important “yah”’s each time their swords were to touch. 

Their play-fights bonded them tremendously, and soon after they were like cut from the same cloth. Running around inner Phuket, discovering new places they could call ‘theirs’. 

Oh-Aew was sitting on the back of Teh’s bike, whilst Teh was biking to one of their destinations. Soon after, they arrived and both got off of the bike, standing for a bit breathe in the smell of fresh seawater. 

“Let’s go!” shouted Teh, running down the stairs which were headed towards a small beach. 

“Alright!” Oh-Aew quickly followed, right behind Teh. 

They raced down the many steps, hurrying to get a feel of the cool water. 

“I wanna swim! Hurry!” 

-”I’m coming!” 

The beach was surrounded by different types of trees, the grains of sand were microscopic, making the ground feel as soft as a pillow, but still burning hot from the sun shining right above them. On the very end of the beach were rocks of various sizes, covering from the horizon of the sea behind them. 

Teh and Oh-Aew were not noticing any of this though, their full focus on the aquamarine water in front of them. Teh took off his shirt and ran to the water, as the first one. Oh-Aew following right behind, still fully clothed. They splashed around, laughed, and enjoyed each other’s presence until their energy wore off and the only thing they could do was float. Their heads were next to each other, but facing in opposite directions. Bodies floating, weightless on top of the salty water. They had their eyes closed and were relaxing, absorbing both the heat from the sun and the cold from the water.

Once again, they laid down, but now on the firm ground of millions of grains of sand. Talking about everything and anything for a timeless amount of time. The sand stayed glued on to their wet backs, as they sat up to look at the sea. Oh-Aew scrunched his nose as if he smelling a foul smell. Teh had come to know the meaning of this, reaching out his arm to dust of the sand stuck on Oh-Aew’s shirt before reaching underneath to gently scratch his back. Something which Teh had noticed, that nobody else seemed to know of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> My name is Alex and due to the request of a dear friend of mine, I've decided to rewrite the beautiful series I Told Sunset About You as a novel. 
> 
> All content, characters, plot, etc. have been taken from the series. 
> 
> All I've done is to put the actions and dialogue into letters, and hopefully, I'll be able to somehow give the show justice. 
> 
> I just finished watching the last episode of the season and I feel somewhat honored to be able to watch a series like I Told Sunset About You. The entire experience was beautiful, heartbreaking, emotional, and also wholesome. It was truly an all-around great show. 
> 
> I would advise you to go watch the series for yourselves before reading this, as nothing will be able to beat the original work.
> 
> On another note, I still hope people will come to like this fan novel!
> 
> Please, if I make a mistake in my writing, this could either be in translations or anything like that, please let me know, and I will edit it as quickly as possible. I don't mean to offend anybody, so If I accidentally put the wrong name on something, I will change it. I will try my best to research prior, but please do let me know if anything slips.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!
> 
> -Alex


End file.
